This invention relates to means for securing suspended ceiling tees to each other at an angle, and especially but not necessarily at an angle other than a right angle.
In suspended ceilings, it is common to connect tees to each other at a right angle, especially cross tees to main runner tees. A main tee is one which is hung from the ceiling by conventional wire hangers; a cross tee is one which is supported between main tees by the main tees themselves. One manner of making the connection of a cross tee to a main tee, for example, is to use a pre-assembled cross tee having a clip which is riveted or otherwise permanently mounted to extend from the free end of the cross tee. The clip includes a tab which is adapted to pass through a slot provided in the web or vertical portion of the main tee. The tab interlocks with the web portion, and with the tab of a cross tee joining the main tee from the other side, if present, thereby securing the cross tee in place.
Connection at a right angle suits mos ceiling installations, and is by far the most common form of connection. However, in irregular rooms, angled corridors, and other unusual shapes, or where an unusual ceiling treatment is desired for architectural or aesthetic reasons, connection at 45 degrees or some other angle is frequently desirable.
To date, there has been no simple and effective way of effecting connections at an angle other than ninety degrees. The solution adopted tends to vary from installation site to installation site, and ranges from lashing the tees together with wire, to using rivets, brackets, screws or other such mechanical fastening means.
Although such methods work in most cases, they are invariably somewhat makeshift, and there is always a concern that there may be slight misalignment, which may affect the appearance of the ceiling. Subsequent removal for maintenance access may be complicated as well.
Furthermore, it is slightly embarrassing to those engaged in the manufacture and marketing of suspended ceiling systems to be unable to supply means for dealing effectively and efficiently with angled connections. It would be advantageous for a supplier to be able to provide a system components which would permit connection at any desired angle.
Another important factor to be taken into account is that the various makeshift solutions commonly used today invariably take more time than is optimum. The time required to make one makeshift connection may be trivial, but if there are hundreds or even thousands of connections to be made, then ease and efficiency of installation becomes very important.
It might be thought that the conventional means of fastening tees together at right angles could be used, simply by cutting the end of the flange portion of the tee at an angle. However, this is not possible except at angles close to ninety degrees, since either an end of the tee would be exposed, or the end would have to be out at an angle. To out the end at an angle, the cut would have to be made so far back from the end of the tee that the clip or tab would be cut off.
There is therefore a need for means to permit simple, effective, and efficient fastening of tees to each other at an angle, and particularly at angles other than ninety degrees. Preferably, although the connection means could be pre-mounted on the tee, it should be possible to also elect to make the connection on location.